By My Side
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: Reaction ficlet for 5x14. Kurt's not upset that he and Blaine have their separate spaces now, but he's really not feeling this whole "sleeping alone/no more breakfast" thing. Sheer fluff.


**There was a post going around on Tumblr that a friend of mine tagged me in saying I needed to write one of the ideas, so I obliged, because my willpower is zero. Spoilers for the most recent ep, obviously!**

* * *

_Toss. Turn. Thwack!_

Kurt kept fluffing his pillow and rolling over in bed, trying to get comfortable. He felt too cold and too restless and like something was _missing _for God knew what reason.

"Ugh," he groaned into his pillow, hoping he might able to smother himself into getting some rest. "You've slept without Blaine by your side for months, Hummel, so what the fuck is keeping you from doing so now?" He squeezed his eyes shut tighter in a futile gesture before giving up and starfishing himself on the bed, entirely resigned to his fate.

_You and Blaine both agreed that he should move out to keep your relationship stable_, one side of his mind reminded him.

_Yes, but that doesn't mean I don't want him in my bed at all times! _the more petulant side of his brain spoke up.

_Would you like him to come back and smother you? _his patient side chided.

_No, but I could go for more lemon-blueberry pancakes. I'm wasting away to nothing! _his childish side whined.

"Oh my God, I'm finally losing it," Kurt whispered, snapping himself out of it. "Next I'm going to see a puppet version of my fiance come waltzing in here with muffins."

"Kurt?" Rachel's voice came screeching through the loft. "Are you okay? I thought I'd stop hearing weird noises now that Blaine's not living here anymore."

"I'm fine, Rach, go back to sleep!" Kurt yelled back exasperatedly.

"I'm only asking because I care about you!" Rachel shrilled. "I'm risking permanent damage to my vocal cords for th-"

"_Just go back to sleep, Rachel!_" Kurt interrupted. He buried his head back in his pillow for a moment to stifle the deep sigh he had to let out because of Rachel's antics, then dug his phone out from the pile of stuff on his nightstand, calling Blaine practically without looking at the screen.

"H'lo?" Blaine's voice came over the line, sleepy and low-pitched.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, trying to speak softly but still be heard on Blaine's end. "Are you sleeping alright?"

"I'd literally _just _fallen asleep when you called me," Blaine said. Kurt could hear his pout through the call. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just...I can't sleep, either," Kurt said, a little sheepish. "I'm also already missing my breakfast in bed, if I'm being totally honest."

"I knew you were just marrying me for my recipes," Blaine teased.

"Not just your recipes!" Kurt said, mock-scandalized. "I also want you to warm my bed and be my human cuddle pillow."

"That's so romantic, baby," Blaine said, laughing softly. "I should've had a line like that in my proposal."

"Oh, shut up," Kurt said, spurring on a fresh round of giggles from Blaine. "But really, this is probably the worst night's sleep I've ever gotten, and I know there's nothing here to eat besides Rachel's terrible vegan cereal. Why did I let you move out again?"

"Because chaining me to your bed is a little too _Fifty Shades_?" Blaine suggested.

"We could make it work," Kurt said, mind whirring at the images that conjured. "And I'd make sure you could reach the kitchen easily so we could be well-fed for all our sexual deviancies."

"I don't know if I'm scared or aroused right now," Blaine said with a snort.

"I think I scared myself a little," Kurt said, trying to sound innocent and glad Blaine couldn't see his smirk. "Come check on me and make sure I'm okay?"

"You just want me to whip up some crepes tomorrow morning, Kurt Hummel. I can see right through you," Blaine said, accusing him jokingly. "But since I'm actually not faring much better than you when it comes to trying to sleep, I'll make the long, terrible journey back to _Bushwick _in the _dark _at _four am _in order to please my imperious glutton of a fiance."

"I love you so much, Blaine."

"I love you too. Always, Kurt."

Kurt hung up his phone and waited for Blaine to arrive, drifting in and out until he saw his phone light up with an _I'm here! _text about twenty minutes later. He quickly padded out of bed and across the apartment to let Blaine in, engulfing him in a hug as soon as he got the door open.

"Hi," Blaine whispered, smiling brightly.

"Hi," Kurt whispered back, tucking his nose into Blaine's neck. "Let's go back to bed."

They hurried across the apartment, trying not to wake Rachel, and fell into the bed. Blaine toed off his boat shoes before curling up next to Kurt, dropping his head onto Kurt's chest. "Yeah, this is a lot better," he said, sighing in contentment.

"We might need to have a lot of sleepovers," Kurt said, already dozing off now that Blaine's incredible warmth was back against his side where it belonged.

"My place next," Blaine said sleepily, the last thing Kurt heard for a few hours. Next thing he knew, it was past eight and the smell of cinnamon toast was wafting through the loft. He smiled almost involuntarily and went out to greet his fiance before they went their separate ways for a little while, thinking _absence makes the heart grow fonder, true, but breakfast makes the heart grow fondest._


End file.
